The Kawaii
by VolumeofForgottenLore
Summary: Sasuke finally decides to go back to Konoha because his brother has some business with our little Kitsune. But when he arrives with Team Hebi, he gets more than just a confrontation with his brother. Light Shounen-ai: SasuNaru


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the show would be nothing like it actually is

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the show would be nothing like it actually is. Heh. Yaoi. On with the fic!!

THE KAWAII

The wind gently coursed through the raven hair, blowing the ebony strands in front of the eyes, skewing the vision. Two lone figures stood in a clearing staring at each other; one with hatred, the other was blank. The smaller of the figures gripped their weapon tighter in their hand, upset that the other was showing no reaction. The bigger of the two merely raised their eyebrow a fraction of a millimeter to show their aloofness of the whole situation. Tension filled the air. A hand reared back ready to strike while the other stood their ground. In a flash, the clash of metal was heard and the sparks of iron highlighted the moment.

"Still fishing for your revenge little brother?" Itachi stated.

Black eyes narrowed. "Damn you Itachi."

Itachi shrugged off the insult by pushing Sasuke away and pocketing his kunai, turning away.

"I have no time for family reunions otouto. I have business with the jinchuuriki." Itachi made to leave the clearing.

"Not now Itachi. This moment is between me and you!" Sasuke threw a shuriken at Itachi's back who flashed, and disappeared.

Sasuke scanned the area, using his sharingan to its full potential in order to spot Itachi. When he could find no trace of chakra he let out a frustrated sigh. Why was this always happening? Every time he confronted Itachi, the other would say he was busy or not now. This enraged Sasuke because he still felt inferior to the other. The dismissive comments brought back memories of being shrugged off, as if he was a nuisance. Which Sasuke absolutely to believe he was. I mean, he was only hounding his brother every time he saw him and claiming that he would kill him, and then fail to do so. It wasn't as if he was a cockroach that Itachi kept trying to flush but wouldn't go away. Nope, that didn't describe Sasuke in the least. Sasuke cast a final glance around the clearing and sheathed his sword.

"So, get a scratch on him?" Suigetsu asked jumping into the clearing. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Suigetsu snickered and was immediately reprimanded for that action.

"Don't mock Sasuke-kun!" Karin pounced on Suigetsu's back and threw punches at his head.

"Please stop." Juugo asked jumping into view.

Sasuke watched as Karin continued to punch Suigetsu's head to only meet water that later transformed back into Suigetsu's head. Juugo stifled a chuckle at his teammates antics and the look on Sasuke's face. Though the stoic boy rarely ever showed emotion, it was clear to plain sight that he was aggravated and his teammates behavior didn't help.

"Stop."

The world froze when Sasuke spoke those words. The wind stopped whispering to the trees, leaves stopped in mid air, and most importantly of all, Karin and Suigetsu stopped fighting. That was the power of the Uchiha.

"Didn't I tell you I was to come here alone?" Sasuke demanded more than asked.

"Well, I felt Itachi's presence leave, so I decided that it would be safe to come and see what was happening." Karin squealed taking off her glasses and batting her lashes. Sasuke grunted.

"What, do you need a new prescription for your glasses or something? Cant you see he obviously isn't interested in you?" Suigetsu muttered. Karin heard him and turned to yell, but the look he Sasuke-kun gave her was enough for her to stave off her anger. The quiet allowed Sasuke to think. His brother dismissed him again, that much was obvious. Now where was he going now? He mentioned something about a junchuuriki.

"Jinchuuriki's are containers for demons." Sasuke said. It was actually a question, but since he was supposed to be the all knowing Uchiha, he said it as a fact to see if anyone would disagree with him. It was good to be an Uchiha.

"Yea, but why would you care about them? They are just demons." Suigetsu answered.

"Yea. Those monsters. I wonder if the Akatsuki captured all of them yet." Karin wondered.

"You have no right to call other's monsters when you worked for one." Juugo spoke up. He was a bit sensitive when it came to calling others names.

"Neither do you." Karin responded getting flustered.

"I didn't call them monsters." Juugo replied and looked away.

Sasuke thought about this for a minute. He remembered something about someone holding a demon. He had a flashback to a red aura that engulfed him. Naruto. But was Itachi still after Naruto? Was Naruto already captured? Try as he might, the Uchiha did all he could to forget everything about his past. He did his best to destroy all feelings accept hate. But he could never forget Naruto. He found himself a little panicky with the thought of Itachi already getting to Naruto. But that didn't necessarily mean that Itachi was after Naruto. Maybe he was on to a new target.

"Any of you know the names of the jinchuuriki?" Sasuke questioned. Yes, he actually asked a question, though it came out a bit forcefully.

"Um, yea. Orochimaru rambled about them for a while. But it seems that the only one left is some kid called Uzumaki Naruto." Karin answered.

"Hey, was that kid named after the bridge we passed?" Suigetsu looked thoughtful.

"No. The bridge was named after him." Sasuke gave them all a look to tell them not to ask questions about why he knew that. But now he was processing the information. Since Naruto was the only demon container left, Itachi would be going after him. Great. That meant he had to go to Konoha to confront Itachi. Or at the least, stake out the place until he saw his traitorous, bastardly, murdering, sleaze-ball, drag queen, pompous, nail polish wearing thing that was called his brother. Sasuke looked at the sun which was at high noon, and headed west.

"Where we going?" Karin asked.

The group followed as Sasuke silently jumped from branch to branch.

"The place where it all began." Was his answer and he continued his travel. The other members of Hebi shared a knowing look and followed wordlessly.

Team Hebi hid crouching in the shadow's of the trees in front of the Konoha gates. They had traveled for 3 days only stopping for a 15 minute power nap. They ate and drank water while they were traveling, resulting in Karin almost choking on her food. The key word in that sentence was 'almost' much to Sasuke's and Suigetsu's chagrin. And because they couldn't stop, it was often hard for them to uh…relieve themselves. This resulting in Karin getting rained on by Suigetsu's waste, who decided to answer the call of nature while he was jumping from tree to tree. Needless to say Karin was very…pissed…for the rest of the day. It was now around noon, and Karin was currently using her special abilities to try and detect the chakra movements of the villages occupants.

"That's odd." Karin mumbled as she released her jutsu.

"Hn." That reply could come only from our stoic raven.

"Well, even the average person has some amount of chakra, but only a little. Now since shinobi's chakra levels are much higher I can sense them even better. I recognize a few people like that pink haired chicks chakra. The normal citizens seemed to be going about their day to day lives. But the shinobis seem to be all collected at one spot. They also are surrounding a single figure who has a very peculiar chakra signal." Karin said.

'Must be Naruto'. He was curious as to why the people would be surrounding him.

"Where are they all collected?"

"It seems in the center of the town."

Sasuke nodded at this, when Karin jumped.

"What?" She had knocked her elbow into Sasuke's solar plexus.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She fondled over Sasuke and repeatedly asked if he was okay. When he finally managed to get her off of him, he demanded an explanation.

"It seems that your brother has also joined the throng." Karin's eyes widened as she watch Sasuke shoot off the branch they were hiding in and over the Konoha wall. The team shrugged and followed him.

They reached the center of the town and looked around for Sasuke. They couldn't see him, but Karin pointed out to a person. He was 5"6', with short dark brown hair and light green eyes, dressed in black shorts and a red shirt. Sasuke had henged and hid his chakra. The rest of the group didn't need to do that since they were never spotted before by the Konoha shinobi. They joined Sasuke who was at the edge of the group of people who were surrounding the Hokage tower. It seemed that there was a commotion going on at the entrance.

"Let us in!" A girl squealed.

"We want to see!" another random person yelled.

The air was filled with commands to be admitted into the tower, but the guards politely declined.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE TOWER. TSUNADE-SAMA SAID NO ONE WAS TO ENTER SO GET THE FUCK AWAY!!" Izumo screamed. The croud stilled for a moment, then resumed their pushing.

"I wonder what they want to see." Juugo said.

Karin nodded. She turned to look for Sasuke but he was con. She searched hectically for a moment until she spotted him scaling the Hokage tower. She elbowed the others and motioned for them to follow. As Sasuke climbed the wall he wondered why the other shinobi hadn't realized that they could do the same. Not that he cared. He saw his teammates following him and pointed to a window. It was the window into the Hokage office. He reached the ledge and hid from view, listening to what was occurring.

"No! I refuse!" A familiar voice yelled.

'Naruto' Sasuke's inner chibi yelled. Sasuke shook his head and continued to listen.

"Please. Naruto. Don't listen to his plan, but just go outside. People are crouding around to see!" Sakura begged.

"NO!"

Sakura sighed and there was a slight pause.

"Naruto. As much as I know you don't want to go out, it is your job as a shinobi and possibly the future Hokage to complete missions." Tsunade instructed.

Sasuke cold hear Naruto fuming.

"Please Naruto!" Ino squealed.

"It's not that bad. Your youth is shining!" Lee exclaimed.

"This is all troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"Look, leave Uzumaki alone. But is you want protection, I will be glad to assist you." Neji replied.

'Neji? Helping someone?' Sasuke thought.

"No. He doesn't need you. I will look after you Naruto." Sakura cooed.

"I think he would prefer someone who does more than faint." Neji replied.

'Are they arguing over him?' Sasuke was really perplexed now.

"Pl…please. Let N…Naruto-kun decide." The shy and timid Hinata spoke up.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Why not?" Ino yelled. The sound of two bodies meeting was heard. It seemed Ino was glomping Naruto. Sasuke really wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to risk being seen. He looked over to his team to find them just as perplexed and curious as him. He focused back on the situation.

"I can't go out like this!" Naruto whined.

"But why not. There's nothing wrong with the way you look!" Sakura said. Squeals were heard.

"But I look like a…like a…" Naruto couldn't form the words.

"You know what your right. Naruto shouldn't go out." Neji stated.

"No. You only want him for yourself!" Both overly loud girls shouted.

You could feel the blush rising on Neji' face, but he made no move to deny the statement. Now Sasuke was fuming. What the hell did Neji want with his…I mean…Naruto?

"Heh. I feel for you kid." Tsunade chuckled.

"Look, I can't go out like this. Stupid pervert. Just had to burn all my clothes didn't he. Just had to post those pictures. And you all just had to help him didn't you." Naruto accused the occupants of the room.

"Yes." Was the chorus reply.

"Damn." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke was almost dying to know what was going on. He was about to look into the window and risk being seen when another voice was heard.

"Naruto, you look…different."

'Itachi?' Sasuke screamed in his head. Was Itachi there? And did he just stumble on a few words?

"Gah!! His nose is bleeding!" Naruto yelled.

Pandemonium ensued and the Itachi replied.

"Thank you. Now, Naruto will you please let me escort you to my lair?"

"HELL NO!! Why aren't any one of you fighting him?" He was in shock. This man was trying to kill him and no one was doing anything.

"Please?"

'He is now asking Naruto questions? And what the hell was with the nose bleed?' Sasuke was in shock.

"Look, I aint going. And certainly not in this!"

"But I am sure it will make the rest of the Akatsuki happy!" Itachi sang.

That was the last straw. When he heard Itachi sing he just had to find out what was happening. He leaped into the room, dispersing his henge and taking a look around the room.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino and Sakura screamed but they didn't pounce on him. He ignored them and looked around the room. It seemed the whole rookie 9 and Gai's team were in a circle around the Hokage desk.

"Gah. Sasuke! Don't let him see me!" Naruto choked from the center of the circle.

Now if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke was already confused enough he would be wondering why the person who was searching for him for 3 years suddenly his from him. But now that wasn't the problem.

"We'll protect you!!" Itachi, Neji, Sakura and Ino screamed. They turned to face Sasuke but again he ignored them.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

They glanced at one another until they realized what he was talking about.

"Oh that's right. You have to see. Come look!" Sakura ordered and pushed Sasuke into the center of the circle, where he bumped into someone. He looked, and immediately a nosebleed ensued.

"Gah! More blood!!" Naruto yelled. He backed away from Sasuke and wrapped his arms around himself. That just added to the effect of the nosebleed.

"Poor Naruto." Itachi cooed and came closer, but a katana stopped his movements. Sasuke glared hard at his brother as his nose bleed subsided. He clearly didn't want him any closer to Naruto that he already was. It was awkward really. He had the intentions of killing his brother because he slaughtered his family, but now all Sasuke wanted to do was to make sure Itachi didn't touch Naruto. Sasuke blushed when he thought of the blond and turned back to him. He willed down his nosebleed.

Naruto was currently blushing. It seems that he had finally merged with Kyuubi. Naruto now had lithe muscles that were sleek, yet held some strength. He had a thin waist with some lovely little love handles. His skin was as tan as ever. Now already this had most people drooling, but there was more. Protruding from his back were 9 bushy yet smooth tails, blonde with red tips and highlights streaking throughout them. There were fox ears perched atop his head with the color being the same scheme as the tails. His mouth was still full and pink, but the canines peeked from beneath his upper lip, but not in the nasty dog type way, but in the completely and utterly adorable way. And last, but definitely not the least (Sasuke thought it was the first) were they eyes. Naruto's eyes were still blue as they ever were, but now there were extremely thick eyelashes that accented his eyes. He looked hot and kawaii. Oh, and did I mention that he wore a light blue kimono that hung off one of his shoulders making everyone in the room drool?

"What happened?" Sasuke forced out. He still was holding in the nosebleed.

Naruto blushed some more. "Ero-sennin. I was with him when I merged with Kyuubi. My clothes didn't fit, so he bought me this kimono. I said I would wear my other clothes but he burned them. When I was sleeping, he took pictures of me and when we got here, hung them all over town when I went to the tower. And my so called friends also helped, Damn you! Now, everyone wants to see me." Naruto finished his story in one breath.

Sasuke nodded.

"Now little brother, move so I can escort him back to my lair!" Itachi ordered and pushed pass his brother.

"Over my dead body!" Sasuke yelled and swung his sword at Itachi. He dodged, but didn't see Neji coming from behind with a powerful kick. This knocked him off his balance and Sakura moved to punch him with a chakra filled fist. He barely dodged that and flew out the room.

"Until next time, my sweet kitsune!" He cried and vanished.

"Are you hurt?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"You okay?

Everyone barraged Naruto with answers who was overwhelmed with the attention. He looked for help, but everyone was against him. Even Shino! But then, his savior came. Sasuke swooped Naruto up bridle style and jumped out the window, earning some enraged cries from the Konoha ninjas.

"Bring him back!" Sakura yelled.

"Be careful!!" Tsunade yelled.

"Use protection! And have fun!" Sai yelled. Everyone turned their attention to him and attacked.

Outside Sasuke carried Naruto to the outer perimeter of the gates of Konoha, where his team followed. He put Naruto down and looked at him. Naruto blushed.

"KAWAII!" Karin yelled and moved to jump Naruto, who was picked up by Sasuke and moved out of harms way.

"Don't. Touch. Him." Sasuke bit out and smirked at Naruto who grinned in return.

"So we have another person with us huh?" Suigetsu asked eyeing the blond hungrily.

"Yes. Any of you touch him, you answer to me." Sasuke put Naruto down, but put his arm around his waist.

"That is if I don't rip your throats out first!!" Naruto smiled malevolently.

'Aww. Cute and evil!' Chibi Sasuke cheered.

"So, where to next?" Karin asked.

Sasuke thought for a minute and looked at Naruto. "Where is the nearest bathhouse?"

Naruto blinked for a minute, blushed, then leered. "I know the perfect place." Sasuke wasted no time in leaving his teammates behind as he followed the blond. It was going to be a long night.

Owari


End file.
